The Golden Trio and Friends
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: The Harry P. Gang play truth or dare once again. Filled with fun and some romance. RWHG HPGW


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

** Warning: Mushyness**

Harry said what??

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Ron and Hermione to come and get him. They had told him to wait there because they had a suprise for him. He waited anxiously for their return. He heard a sound behind him and turned around.

Ginny had fell down the girls staircase when she saw him sitting near the fireplace. She had always been like that, worse than Tonks sometimes.

" Hello, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny just blushed and put her hand up. " Hello, Harry. I was just going to meet Dean." she replied to the bespectacled boy. "Oh. Ginny, can I ask you a question?" The red head nodded slowly. "Why do you date him? I mean, he is good looking, I guess, but you deserve better." Harry said carefully because he had known Ginny to explode easily.

" Well, Harry, if you must know, I have liked someone else for a long time but they fail to see that. I think I might even love them, but they are to busy saving the wizarding world to notice."

When she said that Harry knew who she was talking about and Ginny turned red and tried to run away.

Harry jumped up and grabbed her wrist. "Ginny... I love you too." Harry said as he kissed her. At that exact moment, Ron walked through the portrait hole with Hermione. As soon as Ron saw Harry he turned red.

Hermione went to hold him back but Ginny beat her to it. She shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!", as she pulled her wand. He stopped in his tracks as the body bind curse was placed on him. " RON! DONT YOU DARE! I LOVE HIM!" she yelled at him from across the room.

Dean had just walked through the portrait hole and thought Ginny was talking about him. "Hey baby! Wanna come with me for a walk around the lake?" he said right in front of Ron.

Harry and Hermione were smart enough to run for cover. When you make two Weasleys mad at the same time, you must have a death wish. Both Ron and Ginny turned a furious red and turned to Dean. "DEAN! I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ron screamed at his sisters boyfriend. "I wasnt even talking about you!" shouted Ginny just as loud as Ron. "WHAT! THEN WHO WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Dean yelled as well.

"Would everyone stop with the caps lock, please?" Hermione asked. " I was talking about Harry." Ginny told Dean cooly.

"Harry man! Stop hiding! We are done yelling and im not mad at you!" Ron said, just loud enough for Harry to hear. "You really arent upset?" asked the boy.

"No. I would rather it be you, than Dean or someone. Besides, Ginny said she loves you, so I trust you." Ron told his friend calmly. Harry came out from behind the chair he was ducked down behind. "Thanks dude." Harry said as he pulled Ron into an embrace. " Now can we get back to Harrys suprise?" Hermione asked impatiently. Ron and Ginny responded by grabbing Harrys wrists and covering his eyes.

They led him to the Great Hall and uncovered his eyes. "SUPRISE!" evryone yelled. All of the houses were there, except Slytherin of course. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ginny told her new boyfriend. She hugged him and lead him to the Gryffindor table. "We are going to play... TRUTH OR DARE!" she yelled.

More than half of the room got up and left, moaning and groaning about how stupid it is. " We still have...Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and all of us."

Ginny said to no one in particular. She stood up and conjured a bottle and a basket. " NO GINNY! NOT-" but Ginny cut Ron off by saying, "Strip Truth or Dare." Lavender and Parvati shrieked with excitement, all the boys looked happy about getting to see some skin, and Alicia and Angelina just stared off into space.

"Ok. I guess im starting." Ginny said as she spun the bottle. It went around and around and stopped on Ron. " Truth or Dare?" she asked her older brother. " Dare." he said without caring.

She smirked and said, " I dare you to snog the girl in this room that you are in love with." Everyone started laughing because it was so obvious who he liked. He stood up slowly and walked over to Hermione.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he walked solemnly back to his spot on the floor. She smiled at him and pulled out her wand. Everyone was scared for a moment but then she accioed Ron over to her and she kissed him again. "Awww! Big brother finally got a girl! That is so ad-" but Hermione put a silencing charm on her. She could hear herself but the others couldnt so she thought she was still talking.

After Hermione and Ron pulled away from each other, it was Rons turn to spin. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. It stopped on Fred. "Sooo... Fred. Truth or Dare? Ron asked his older brother. "Do you even have to ask? Dare me!" Fred said, like the dare devil he is. " Bad choice, big bro. Go find Snape and profess your undying love for him. Then you have to kiss him, give him a ring, and walk away."

Everyone looked totally grossed out. "Are you sure that isnt your fantasy because it didnt take you long to think of it." George laughed. The tips of Rons ears turned bright red. "Well. I never turn down a dare so...I will see you."

Fred said as he ran out of the common room with a ring in his hand.

Harry ran upstairs, got the invisibility cloak and pulled Ginny, Ron, and Hermione under it.

They all ran out the door after Fred to watch. Harry had also brought the Marauders Map. They found Snapes dot and Fred was just about to him so they ran as fast as they could. "Proffesor Snape, oh how I long for your touch. I need you in my life. You complete me and I drag myself to potions everyday just to see you and your beautiful face. I love you and your long luscious hair." Fred finished. He grabbed Snapes shoulders and kissed him. He slid a ring on his finger and ran for dear life.

"WEASLEY! GET BACK HERE!" You could still here the over grown bat yelling. Fred could hear snickering from behind a suit of armor and grabbed at whoever it was. "OUCH! That hurt!" someone shrieked. He had hit his baby sister. "Gin! You ok?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah. Im fine." she replied. Harry threw the cloak off of them. "Now that we have cleared that up, can we get back to the common room?" Harry asked.

Everyone just smiled and ran off, leaving Harry behind. "Man! Thats not what I meant!" he yelled after them as he started to run too. When he reached the room everyone was sitting in the floor waiting on him. Ginny looked at her new watch and yawned. "Its getting late...can we go to bed?" she asked her friends. They all nodded and walked to their dorms, knowing their friends would be waiting for them the next day.


End file.
